


Coche

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Que te voy a contar que tu no sepas....
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Ala por fin...que se me ha resistido

Cualquiera culparía al coche, porque un Lamborgini “Murcielago”, y para los que entienden de eso es más que suficiente para emocionarles por todo lo alto.

El problema es que Yoochun tiene su propia colección de coches e impresionarlo es, en general una labor titánica.

Lo que realmente le excita, lo que le rompe es ver a Junsu conduciendo. Después de tantos años debería estar acostumbrado, pero no. Porque mantenerse cuerdo mientras entra en el coche, elegante, seguro serio, es tarea imposible. Y no lo hace a propósito, y Yoochun que es capaz de disimular en la peor de las situaciones, pierde el control cuando su amigo acaricia el volante antes de arrancar, como un prolegómeno amoroso totalmente innecesario si le preguntan.

Junsu arranca y maniobra para salir del garaje, Yoochun ya no intenta disimular su erección, tiene la misma cara de concentración que cuando baila o tiene sexo, es como si el mundo alrededor desapareciese y solo queda él y la dedicación absoluta a una sola tarea. 

Mientras conduce despliega esa medio sonrisa que contradice a golpe de cadera cualquier intento de identificarle con el famoso “Angel Xhia”, hace tres vidas, abandonó la pose y cualquier rastro angelical desapareció entre sabanas, besos robados en conciertos, orgasmos después de los ensayos, sonrisas cómplices, miradas turbias que prometen.

Todo eso y más es Junsu al volante, perfecto, diestro, determinado, sin miedo, con la seguridad que da años de práctica. Yoochun sabe que realmente disfruta, y se convierte en el peor copiloto del mundo, porque no sabe a donde va y no le importa, a donde sea que le lleve le parece bien.

Siempre que sea Junsu el que le lleve. 

Se para con suavidad en un semáforo y le mira, pasa la lengua por sus labios y vuelve a sonreír, el cabrón sabe lo que hace y disfruta torturando, porque en lo único que puede pensar es en dejarse y le está sobrando carretera y ciudad y gente…todo lo que no sea Junsu está demás. 

Es simple. 

Pero Junsu no acelera, se limita a mantener una velocidad constante y reglamentaria, es cuando Yoochun se pregunta por la magnitud del escándalo si tuviesen sexo en el coche en ese mismo instante, porque no entiende que el resto de los vehículos no se rindan ante él, dejándole pasar.

A veces los demás se ríen de él, pero no les dura mucho, lo que tarda en recordarles que ver a Junsu conduciendo provoca el mismo efecto en todos.

Y Junsu, por supuesto, lo sabe. 

Sabe hasta donde y como llegar, disfruta de cada uno de los momentos en el coche, se siente libre, dueño de la situación, cosa que no sucede tanto como le gustaría. Dejarse llevar por las luces de la ciudad, encontrar lugares ocultos, escaparse sin mirar atrás. Conducir es como encontrar un rincón particular donde ser uno mismo, ajeno a todo lo que le rodea. 

Y sobre todo, conducir es llevar a Yoochun a uno de esos lugares perdidos, compartir con el ese pedazo de libertad, querer con el y asegurarse de que no es un sueño.


End file.
